Electronic devices such as a laptop computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA) or a mobile phone may generally comprise two portions, a top housing and bottom housing, which are coupled with one or more hinges. One or more conventional hinges may be used to rotatably couple the top and bottom housings of the electronic device. Electronic devices with top and bottom housings coupled by one or more conventional hinges may have a closed configuration and an open configuration.